The True
by Baka Psycho
Summary: After losing a battle with Naraku, they are enslaved. Will they find their identitys again or will they perish as damane? InuyashaWoT crossover, Chapter one is up and ready
1. Prologue

Okay, I have everything I need to make a good fanfic. Metal music, time….

Inuyasha- Except for an idea

BP: Grr **twitch twitch**

Inuyasha- Don't hurt me! **huddles in random corner**

Kagome- Since they are both busy…

Inuyasha & Company and anything related to Robert Jordan (Author of Wheel of Time series) in this fic don't belong to me… 

Note: If I make up a random character then I'll put the name at the bottom of the chap, k?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Story: **The True**

Author: **BakaPsycho**

Rating: PG-13 (For Violence and just in case)

_Prologue: **The Road**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was a long road. Dust wafted up from his footsteps, curling into abstract shapes. He was pulling a wooden wagon, which on top sat a large man. His whip snapped and the wagon puller immediately went faster. Misjudging the whip by just a finger, it struck him on the cheek breaking skin and globules of blood started forming. Plodding on, with his silver locks streaming behind him, he stared hatefully at the ground. Anything more than that, such as looking the man on the wagon in the eye would make the whip find places more than his cheek.

Only when cold droplets fell to his face, the wagon puller looked at the sky. It was a dreary, overcast gray. His amber eyes studied the sky determinedly before dropping down the ground again. Lightning struck about the heavens but it didn't matter to him.

Before long, a dark manor stood out in front of the sky. They had arrived.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

BP: Didn't really do much in the chap. Just wanting to be a prologue… thing… Ah, and since I already have the first chapter up too, would anyone be willing to edit some of the other chapters? I don't trust my editing skills. If you can then that would be really helpful and considerate ok?

_Sorry about the things. On my comp when you do cries you have to put spaces in between or it becomes bolded... like this: **cries**. Thanks for understanding._


	2. Kakarimusubi

I'm apologize that I had to take this off. I needed to edit it because I accidentally posted the wrong one. There are other edits to this chapter. Also, I did not thank my reviewer (Amy) and thank you very much for your review.

_Well. Here we are. 1st chapter in "The True" (real chapter anyways) I actually think that I might be able to finish this one and be able to post on normal times! (yay for me) I'm sorry if I'm rambling just don't mind the author…_

Disclaimer: _Nope, it don't belong to me… Inuyasha, or the Wheel of Time… grr… BUT IT WILL BE MINE! Muwahaha…. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Story: **The True**

Author: **BakaPsycho**

Rating: **PG-13** (For Violence and just in case)

Genre: **Inuyasha and some Robert Jordan**

_Chapter 1: **Kakarimusubi** _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The manor was massive with spires reaching toward the sky. Magnificent architecture covered it, spiraling through doorways, decorating walls.

He stood by a grand doorway of dark mahogany, waiting for the wagon-driver to finish speaking to the owner. There was a slight swish as the doors opened and closed. There was a man he did not recognize, garbed in a gray tunic with a blue sash. In his right hand, he held a sliver-blue chain link collar. Connecting to the collar was a length of the same metal and ending with a bracelet.

The man's fingers opened the collar in someway that was lost to the once wagon puller. He did not know why he was feeling fear for the piece of metal was not that intimidating. He backed up and bumped into the wall behind him without noticing. The man with the collar kept advancing until he had snapped the collar around the cornered mans neck.

He wasn't even aware of his own screams.

Kagyaku pondered at his desk. He had purchased the new half-demon damane after a tip from a man in baboon skin. _Now what to do _he thought with distaste. _I must not treat him like my other _damane_. Jinenji died so easily._

His thoughts were interrupted with the door opening. There was a bluesash holding his new _damane_. His silver hair was tussled and fanned out around him. The _damane_ was unconscious but was slowly coming to.

"You may leave us now," Kagyaku made a gesture with his hand dismissing the bluesash while moving toward the _damane_. Before he was completely conscious, Kagyaku snapped the bracelet onto his wrist. New _damane _could be risky.

"Where- where am I?" His eyes fluttered open. He sat up looking around.

"You're in my manor. Have you heard of _a'dam_?" Kagyaku gestured to the bracelet and necklace.

"No," The collared one hesitated. "Does it, bind me?"

"In a way," was the answer to his question.

_If it binds my power than I can still use these! _At the last word of his thought, the _damane_ struck out with his claws, reaching out and making three long gashes in Kagyakus face. Or that's what he thought he did. When the _damane _landed, he felt blood flowing down his face.

"You noticed the first thing about the _a'dam_. Whatever happens to the one wearing the bracelet happens twofold only to the one wearing the collar," Kagyaku smirked.

The collared one let out a fierce some yell while forcing his hand through Kagyakus chest. He couldn't believe it was true. Sure enough, red started soaking through the _damanes _clothes from the _damanes _wound. Black dots flitted at the edge of his vision until they took over.

Before his vision was entirely black, he heard Kagyaku say, "From now on, you will be known as Kakari, short for Kakarimusubi." The newly named sank to the floor.

_Pitiful. _Kagyakus eyes narrowed. He clapped twice, bringing in two bluesashes. "Tell a red that I would like my dinner in the dining room and that a _nalsul'dam_ should pick him," he pointed at the motionless form on the rug. "up and bring him to the slaves quarters."

They both bowed their heads and set off in different directions. _Now what to do. _Kagyaku repeated his thought from before with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Kirei passed though Kagyakus study as she came from serving him dinner. What she saw amazed her. There was a _damane _she did not recognize laying on the floor with blood seeping through his tunic. Coming closer, she also saw four streaks of blood across his face. For some weird reason to Kirei he felt oddly familiar.

-Flashback-

_"Where's this?" She murmured aloud. In her thoughts, _I fell into the well inside the minishrine… but…

_"Grandpa! Mom… ?" She yelled for her family members. _Now there was no trace of a shrine

"_Oh! The old god tree! Even when I was little I could always find my way home from there!" She burst through the underground to right in front of the god tree. Attached to it was an ethereal sight. The sun lit up his sliver hair making it sparkle and shimmer, casting rays of light around him. Roots were holding him to the tree and an arrow protruded from his chest. _

-End of Flashback-

"What?" Her chocolate colored eyes widened in surprise, "What was that?" Kirei glared at the prostrate form as if it was his fault that she was interrupted from her work. Setting off to finish it, her thoughts kept returning to the _damane_ but she tried forced them down. Why was he so familiar? And what was a god tree?

On the way out she bumped into a _der'sul'dam_ she didn't recognize. His cold eyes stared down at her.

"I'm leaving," she murmured with head down. He passed by her and snapped the bracelet to his wrist. He pulled the _damane _up and with a quick look of concentration made itwalk though it was unconscious. They both slipped out of sight and mind when she rounded the corner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

kakarimusubi (n) (gram) connection/relation/linked form/bounded form

kirei (oK) (adj-na) (uk) pretty/clean/nice/tidy/beautiful/fair

kagyaku (adj-na,n) cruel treatment

youkai: demon

Hanyou: half demon

**_a'dam_:** A device, consisting of a collar and a bracelet linked by a silvery metal leash, that may be used to control, against her will, any woman who can channel. The collar is worn by the damane, the bracelet by the sul'dam. _In this fic, a half demon (either gender) instead of a woman who can channel_

**_damane_:** In the Old Tongue, "Leashed Ones." Women who can channel who are held prisoner by _a'dam_ and used by the Seanchan for many purposes, chiefest of these being a weapons in battle _Again, hanyous instead of women who can channel. _Damane _are used by youkai and humans who surrendered to Naraku and used for personal servants. _

**_sul'dam_:** A woman who has passed the test to show that she can wear the bracelet of an _a'dam_ and thus control a damane. _Only full youkais and humans can be a _sul'dam_, the _a'dam_ doesn't work otherwise. Normal _sul'dam_ are allowed to go through most of the grounds but only through the servant's quarters and to Kagyakus office with a _damane_. Usually a monk or a youkai that will not go into a killing rage is chosen for this job so that the _damane_ is not killed. They did not have to submit to Naraku._

**_der'sul'dam_: **no definition in books A higher-up standing _sul'dam_. They train _sul'dam_ and are allowed more privileges. They are allowed to go off grounds with _damane_ such as to the trading post or market. A _der'sul'dam_ is not chosen such as a _sul'dam_ is chosen. A _der'sul'dam_ had to surrender to Naraku to be able to become a _der'sul'dam_.

**_Marath'damane: _**In the Old Tongue "Those Who Must Be Leashed." Term used by the Seanchan for women who can channel, but have not been captured and collared. _The term used by most for hanyous that have not been captured and collared._

_Japanese definitions in are from _http/ poets. notredame. ac. jp/ cgi-bin/ jedi

_All definitions in **bold** are from Robert Jordan and his Wheel of Time series_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Heh, I'm so sorry for not getting this up sooner… I kinda ran out of ideas for the first chapter (It totally did not have anything to do with me forgetting my folder which has all my webs and character sketches at school over Thanksgiving break…)

I'm really going to try to have the next chapter up soon. Really! **sigh** don't want to ramble anymore…

A review would be nice…


End file.
